<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Announcement for my readers! by CriistallStoriies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694771">Announcement for my readers!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriistallStoriies/pseuds/CriistallStoriies'>CriistallStoriies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriistallStoriies/pseuds/CriistallStoriies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An explanation as to why I haven’t been posting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Announcement for my readers!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!! Gosh I know it’s been a long time. I wanted to come on here and explain why I haven’t been updating. </p>
<p>A little bit after the last update, things got chaotic. I lost my partner of 5 years, my living situation was getting increasingly worse. I’ve lost some friends as well.  I haven’t had any motivation. My depression was also being really mean to me. But everything is finally looking brighter! </p>
<p>I’m currently in the process of moving out right now! Finally after so long, I’ll be free of my abusive home. </p>
<p>I promise I’ll try to update more once I’m settled and have a laptop to use. Thank you all for being patient!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>